Just Like Heaven
by Maddie and Lorna
Summary: A songfic. Katie Melua, Just Like Heaven. It's not really clear who the two characters are, but I like it that way, and I wasn't sure who I wanted them to be anyways. So I'll keep you guessing. Sorry if it is too angsty.Lorna


**A/N**: A silly little Songfic that I got bored and decided to write during English. Song is _Just Like Heaven_ sung by Katie Melua, but some of you probably know it sung by The Cure. Either way, it's a sad, pretty song. Well, for me it is, and I don't care/mind if you don't think so.

**Show me how you do that trick,**

**The one that makes me scream, he said,**

**The one that makes me laugh, he said,**

**And threw his arms around my neck.**

Remembering is hard. It hurts, especially when you have nothing else. He was what I lived for. I was what he _died _for. Remembering hurts. A lot.

Running doesn't help, you can't runaway from memories. Standing still doesn't work either, all the momentum that the memories got from chasing you crashes upon you, and drown you like a tumbling wave over a sand castle.

**Show me how to do it,**

**And I'll promise you,**

**I promise, that I'll run away with you...**

**I'll runaway with you.**

Mostly now, I'm in the Room of Requirement. I can't tell anyone what I need when I go there,or what I do. It's not that I don't want people to know, I just can't remember. It's ironic, that while we were together, while we felt for each other, we never _once _went to that room. But the name drew me to it, like a lost moth returning to its flame. I needed the Room, but it didn't need me, I was just another student, trying to find my way.

**Spinning on that dizzy edge,**

**I kissed his face, and I kissed his head.**

**And dreamed of all the different ways**

**I had to make him glow.**

We felt that it was destiny, that we belonged together. It sounded cliché, still does, and we laughed about it. I don't laugh at it anymore. Laughing is hard, like remembering, unless it's fake. But what we had was real, there was no denying it. But there was stopping it; it had been proven already.

**Why are you so far away, he said,**

**Why won't you ever know, I'm in love with you,**

**That I'm in love with you.**

We never told each other the three words that could have changed it all, but we felt it. I know that we did. There were the comfortable silences that told us everything about each other and yet nothing at all. But there were those silences that we wish would end, that we knew something was being held from each other.

**You, soft and only**

**You, soft and lonely**

**You, strange as angels**

I was close, he was distant. Something was brewing in the air, and I didn't like it. When it hit, we were unprepared. He had gone into hiding with his friends, and I was stuck behind the wall of our school. Trapped. Concealed. Safe. Words that meant nothing to me, I needed to be with him.

**Dancing in the deepest oceans,**

**Twisting in the water**

**You're just like a dream,**

**You're just like a dream.**

I felt it. It was coursing through me, and turmoil set itself deep in my dreams. During the night I tossed and turned, and during the day I walked like I was in a semi-sleep. I wasn't the only one. He would be in my dreams, and I would be going towards him, but never reaching him. I'd wake up in sweats.

**Daylight licked me into shape,**

**I must have been asleep for days,**

**And moving lips, to breathe his name,**

**I opened up my eyes.**

The day that I finally heard from him, it was like someone had doused cold water over me. I was awakened. He was still in hiding, but was moderately safe, moving around strategically. My dreams subdued, leaving behind it a calmer wake, like sunshine after a monsoon. But then _he_ came back. And none of us were prepared. But he was; he was ready, to fight until death.

**I found my self alone, alone,**

**Alone above the raging sea,**

**That stole the only boy I loved,**

**And drowned him deep inside of me.**

The alarm sounded, and we were rushed awake, and herded outside. It was chaos, a tumble of waves, and we were being battered by its spray. The cold whipped around us, and the undertow of desire and grief pulled us farther into the battle than we could have hoped for. I was thrusted into the fight, and I was drowning in people. _He_ came and I tried to swim away, running and pushing, but he somehow kept his eyes on me. I was grabbed by behind, and my love was holding me.

**You, soft and only**

**You, soft and lonely,**

**Just like heaven.**

It was for but a fleeting second, and he whispered the three fabled words in my ear, and then was off, like a minnow you try to catch, or like sand slipping between my fingers. He left me, but not in vain. They were both gone, including _him_. For that I was happy, but my happiness was overshadowed greatly by grief.

**You, soft and only**

**You, soft and lonely**

**Just like heaven.**

But times go on, and I would have to also, repeating the words over and over in my mind, a last representation of what he was. And the tide comes in and goes out again, and phases of the moon pass, and I am here, waiting to be rejoined with him.

Remembering is hard, but you have to fight the current that draws us all in, and drowns us.

_Finis_

**A/N: I didn't want to make anything too specific, so I didn't use names and such, and you can just assume who the people are in it. It's a bit dark, I know. Hoped you liked it. R&R please.**


End file.
